bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Ackar
Ackar was the Prime Glatorian of the Fire Tribe. History Ackar came into being on Spherus Magna prior to any of the other Glatorian. He participated in the Core War on Spherus Magna, and fought for the Element Lord of Fire to claim the power of Energized Protodermis. After the Shattering occurred, and the new social system had been developed, Ackar became a Glatorian of the Fire Tribe, and eventually gained the position of Prime Glatorian. He has won the Great Tournament many times over the past years. Later, the former Glatorian Gelu found a detailed map of Vulcanus when he fought the Bone Hunter Fero. He showed it to Raanu, and they assumed that the Bone Hunters planned a raid on Vulcanus. Gresh, who was there at the time, was sent to hire more Glatorian, who could help defending the village. Gelu and Ackar went to ask the exiled Glatorian Malum for help. At first, their request was rejected. But when Ackar mentioned that the attackers were Bone Hunters, Malum agreed to have his Vorox attack a Bone Hunter camp. The Fire Tribe recently contracted Ackar to fight the Ice Tribe Glatorian Gelu. Ackar defeated Gelu, earning Vulcanus a large supply of Exsidian. Ackar, along with the other Glatorian, traveled to the Arena Magna in order to take part in the Great Tournament. The event was interrupted by the invading Skrall army, and Ackar fought beside the other Glatorian in order to fend them off. The Skrall army eventually overwhelmed the Glatorian and claimed the city. Ackar returned to Vulcanus with several Agori in order to inform the village of the occurrence. During Mata Nui's descent into the desert, Ackar was honing his fighting skills with Kiina and preparing for an upcoming match with Strakk. Ackar defeated Strakk in battle, only to be struck from behind by the ice warrior. Mata Nui intervened, challenging Strakk to a rematch and winning Ackar's friendship. Later, Ackar, Mata Nui, and Kiina traveled towards Tajun. Passing the Sandray Canyon, a Skopio arose from the sand ahead. Moments after, Bone Hunters appeared behind them. Hit by the Skopio, they fell out of their vehicle, a Thornatus. Ackar and Kiina fought the Bone Hunters, while Mata Nui went for the Skopio. After some time, Mata Nui managed to take control over the Thornax Launcher on the Skopio's back, and used it to help his friends. At this point, he told Ackar and Kiina to get back to the vehicle. After some more fighting, he unleashed a rock slide, burying the Skopio and the Bone Hunters. He escaped with Ackar and Kiina. They make it to Tajun to find smoke coming out of the Agori huts. They find Gresh, wounded, who just manages to tell them that the Bone Hunters and Skrall have formed an alliance before falling into unconsciousness. They see that what he says is true when Tuma appears in the village, followed by several Bone Hunters. Kiina says that they wouldn't find them in the chamber, so they go in. The chamber has six openings that contained the resources that were once plentiful on Bara Magna, until the Element Lords came. They lay down Gresh and find that an Agori, Berix was in the chamber. Kiina says that he is a thief and tries to get at him. Berix and Kiina run around Mata Nui, and Berix even crawls between his legs. Mata Nui asks Berix to fix Gresh, and he does. They go into a place deep in the chamber, which appears to be another chamber, filled with weird writing. Mata Nui sees a picture of a huge robot, identical to the one that was now enslaving his people, and says that they are on the right track. Ackar bangs two Bone Hunter's heads together that were standing on guard. Kiina says she wants the next ones. Mata Nui says that he must go back to his homeland. Ackar offers to teach Mata Nui how to fight if he stayed, and then came up with an idea. Ackar asks Mata Nui to do what he did with Click and the Vorox tail. Mata Nui tries it, and it works. Ackar's new weapon spews a jet of fire into the air. Ackar thanks Mata Nui for his new weapon. Mata Nui also upgrades the other's weapons. The group decides to set out for Tesara in the morning. While they are driving to find a likely space to rest, Gresh complains about having cool weapons and new powers that no-one will let him put to the test. Kiina then demonstrates her water powers on a huge rock, sending it flying. The group stops at a clearing full of rocks. Kiina blasts again, but Ackar intervenes with his fire powers. The two have a standoff with their powers, and Gresh and Berix watch, until Gresh decides to test his powers and blows both water and fire away. Ackar scolds them for being careless about their powers, and attempts to strike at Mata Nui, to teach him to be on guard. Mata Nui blocks, but the force of the blow makes Click fly off and land on Kiina's arm. Ackar picks Click up and throws it back to Mata Nui. He tells Mata Nui to predict what the attacker's move will be next, find their weakness, and use it against them. The group sets out for Tesara, Berix lying in a resting position on top of the Thornatus. They get off when they get in the gates of the village. Berix sees a weapon and goes to 'collect' it, but Kiina intervenes and slaps his hand. Berix tells Kiina to stop doing that, and Kiina drops a hint about suspecting him to be the traitor. Berix tells her that he is not traitor or thief. Kiina then goes into the village. Gresh says excitedly that an Arena battle is about to start. Berix runs back to the vehicle, and when he sees that Kiina isn't following him, he goes over to the weapon and gets it. The four Glatorian enter the village. Metus greets them, and tells Ackar that he is 'too late'. Just then, the cloth is pulled back, and the tall figures of Vastus and Tarix can be seen. Tarix jumps out and fires a Thornax, but Vastus jumps up and the Thornax explodes behind him. Vastus fires, but Tarix dodges easily. They both fire, and the Thornax hit each other and explode. They both throw their launchers aside. Yelling battle cries, they locked blades, clashing. Vastus pushed Tarix over the edge of the battle ground. Vastus, holding his spear upside-down, jumps over as well, preparing to slice Tarix. Tarix grabbed onto the edge of the blade and flung Vastus up. Tarix jumped up with both weapons. They locked blades again. At this point, Ackar jumps up and yells for them to stop. Vastus and Tarix let him speak. When he still doesn't get the crowds attention, he demonstrates his fire powers, and tells Tarix to give his weapon to Mata Nui. Tarix flings his weapon up, asking Mata Nui what he was going to do. Mata Nui told them he was going to show him the power he already possesed. Mata Nui then transforms Tarix's weapon. The villages then agree to unite, on the condition that the Glatorian stay and protect them. Ackar asks Mata Nui to join them, and Mata Nui agrees. The four Glatorian then join hands yelling "We fight, together!" This time, everyone cheers. Kiina follows Berix, as she had seen him slip away just then. It is nighttime. Berix hears Kiina and spins around, expressing surprise. Kiina says that she hoped she was wrong. She tells him not to move. Berix denies it, and says that he was following someone. A shadow then appears. They both draw their weapons as several Bone Hunters close in around them. They are defeated and dragged away. As Ackar is practicing his fire powers, Metus hurries up to him and says that Berix and Kiina are gone. Raanu begs them not to leave the Agori defenseless, so Mata Nui decides to go alone. Ackar meets Mata Nui on top of a cliff, providing him with the route to Roxtus. He attempts to strike at Mata Nui, and Mata Nui steadily blocks this time. Ackar applauded him, saying that he had learnt well. Kiina is scolding Berix as he points to a yellow spot on the horizon, which is Mata Nui. Mata Nui comes up to Tuma and says that he is here to fight for his friend's freedom. Mata Nui and Tuma clash. Mata Nui slams his sword onto Tuma's shield. Tuma slams Mata Nui onto the ground. As Tuma is laughing and stretching his back, Mata Nui noticed that Tuma's back sparked at one point. He gets up again, clashing swords with Tuma, locked in combat. He runs behind Tuma and elbows the weak spot in his back. He forces Tuma back, elbowing him a second time. Tuma's sword slams on the spot where Mata Nui was standing, as he backflipped and elbowed Tuma a third time. This time, Tuma falls to the ground, defeated. Mata Nui claims Tuma's shield in victory. Metus then appears, walking down the steps and clapping his hands. He has Kiina's trident in his arms. Apparently, he was the traitor. He then tells the Skrall-Bone Hunter army to attack Mata Nui. Mata Nui sets free Click. Already he had had his sword slammed out of his hand by Tuma. But as the Skrall and Bone Hunters approach, a huge giant made out of Scarabax beetles in the shape of Malum appears. All the attackers flee from it, and at the same time, a huge number of Agori and Ackar, Tarix, Vastus and Gresh appear. Mata Nui joins them, after he frees Berix and Kiina and gives Kiina her trident and Berix a Skrall shield. They jump off a ledge, but when Berix jumps, he land on the back of a Rock Steed. The Steed goes crazy and kicks all the Bone Hunters that try to restrain it. A Bone Hunter comes from behind, but Berix spread his hands in victory, and the Bone Hunter gets slammed by the shield. The six Glatorian are fighting against fifty times as more Skrall. Mata Nui spots Metus trying to flee, and goes after him. He fends off two Stronius, and tries to get onto the vehicle, but is too slow. But two Vorox upturn the vehicle, and Metus goes sprawling right at Mata Nui's feet. Mata Nui picks him up, and puts the Mask of Life to Metus's helmet, and turns him into a serpent. So that everyone could see what he truly was. Metus tells him that he may have defeated him, but he would never defeat his united army. That gives Mata Nui and idea. He goes back to his team, and tells them to put their weapons to his. They combine powers and blast out a rainbow ray of energy. The Skrall and Bone Hunters that are still conscious pick themselves up and run away. The Skrall were now scattered. They go back to Tesara, where they see the pieces of every village being united to form a Mega-City. They are back on the cliff, where Mata Nui names Ackar as the first ever Mega-City leader. They see pieces of an arm, supposedly belonging to another robot that once ruled Bara Magna. Berix then takes out a coin, and on it is a picture of a gigantic robot and the other side is the Skrall shield symbol. Mata Nui says that it isn't a symbol, it's a map, and that it's his duty to find out where it leads. But this time, he isn't alone. Abilities and Traits Though a powerful warrior, Ackar has developed a confidence problem. Ackar himself attributes it to old age. Still, he is an incredible fighter, and a good tactician. Ackar is one of the top Glatorian on Bara Magna, and he has won the Grand tournament several times. Ackar's friendship with Mata Nui rekindled his fighting spirit, and he had gained his old strength back. Tools Ackar carried a Flame Sword, and also wielded a Thornax Launcher. He also has a specific shield that he uses in the Arena at times. After the Ignika touched the Flame Sword, it changed its shape and Ackar gained the elemental power of fire. Trivia Ackar was voiced by Jim Cummings in BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn. Set Information Ackar was released as one of the six "Glatorian Legends" canister sets in the summer of 2009 as set 8985. He contains 55 pieces including a Thornax Launcher, Thornax, and life counter for use in the BIONICLE Action Figure Game. Appearances *The Crossing (Not Mentioned by Name) *Glatorian Legends Promo Animation *BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn Category:Glatorian Category:Bara Magna Category:2009 Category:Thornax Users